User blog:Salnax/Ohga Shrugs: Virtual Console Game of the Year 2007
Note: This is yet another in-universe experiment thing. It features in-universe editorial shenanigans, and should not be taken seriously. Pretend that some random website nobody's ever heard off put this up in the Ohga Shrugs timeline. Around New Year's Eve in 2007. 2007 has been a great first full year for the Revolution. We've had experimental new games that aim for a wider audience, the evolution of old series, and the creation of entire new genres. I personally though, can't get past the Virtual Console. I'm sorry, but the Virtual Console is the Revolution's greatest selling point in my humble opinion. Making a vast library of past hits, for a variety of platforms and from a number of developers, all for a reasonable price, makes the Revolution a nostalgic gamer's dream come true. This year alone, 94 individual titles were made available on the service. Not every game featured was a classic though, or has aged particularly well. Which is where I come in! Join me as I arbitrarily categorize these games in a vain attempt to showcase the variety available. To do this, I'm going to be placing games into a number of categories, some logical, others silly. And at the end, I'm going to tell you what games aren't worth your money. Because hey, with 94 games released, there's bound to be a few duds. And before I begin, remember that this is 2007 only. So remember playing Super Mario Bros in time for Christmas last year? That's why its not on the lists. So let us begin! Super Awesome Lists of Virtual Console Games Action Because sometimes you want to punch or hack stuff into little bits. *''Actraiser'' *''Actraiser 2'' *''Blast Corps'' *''Castlevania'' *''Demon's Crest'' *''Final Fight'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Punch-Out!!'' Adventures Because sometimes you need to go outside and get some fresh air only metaphorically. *''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *''Metroid'' *''Neutopia'' *''Neutopia 2'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Fighters Because sometimes you need to decide who is the reigning champion. *''Killer Instinct'' *''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' Platformers Because sometimes the greatest enemy of all is a platform with spikes on it. *''Adventure Island'' *''Bonk 3: Bonk's Big Adventure'' *''Bonk's Revenge'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' *''Ghosts'n Goblins'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''New Adventure Island'' *''Super Ghouls'n Ghosts'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Yoshi's Story'' Puzzles Because sometimes you need a cerebral game. *''Adventures of Lolo'' *''Battle Lode Runner'' *''Cratermaze'' *''Chew Man Fu'' *''Kirby's Avalanche'' *''Wrecking Crew'' Racing Because there is a case where shouting out "First!" is justified. *''Excitebike'' *''F-Zero X'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Wave Race 64'' Role-Playing Because none of your friends made it to this week's D&D session. *''Dragon Warrior 7'' *''Dungeon Explorer'' *''Paper Mario'' *''StarTropics'' Shooters Because shooting stuff up is so satisfying. *''Contra 3'' *''Pokemon Snap'' *''Shockman'' *''Super C'' Shooters (Flying) Because shooting stuff up IN SPACE is so satisfying. *''Air Zonk'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Blazing Lazers'' *''Galaga'' *''Gate of Thunder'' *''Gradius'' *''Gradius III'' *''Sin and Punishment'' *''Soldier Blade'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Super Air Zonk'' *''Xevious'' *''Yoshi'' Sports Because sometimes real-life games are worth emulating. *''Devil's Crush'' *''Kirby's Dream Course'' *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *''Tecmo Bowl'' *''Vegas Stakes'' *''World Class Baseball'' Hall of Shame Because a lot of old games are garbage. *''Baseball'' *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' *''China Warrior'' *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' *''Double Dungeons'' *''Ice Climber'' *''J.J. & Jeff'' *''Lode Runner'' *''Mighty Bomb Jack'' *''Milon's Secret Castle'' *''Moto Roader'' *''NES Play Action Football'' *''Ninja JaJaMaru-kun'' *''Power Golf'' *''Samurai Ghost'' *''Solomon's Key'' *''Star Soldier'' *''Urban Champion'' *''Volleyball'' *''World Sports Competition'' Conclusion If I had only $60 or $70 to spend on the Virtual Console this year, this is what I'd get. *''Actraiser'' ($8) *''Castlevania'' ($5) *''Galaga'' ($5) *''Kirby's Adventure'' ($5) *''Ocarina of Time ($10) *''Paper Mario'' ($10) *''Star Fox 64'' ($10) *''Super Mario Bros 3'' ($5) *''Super Metroid'' ($8) For that price, you can buy two aging used games at retail. Isn't being able to play some of the all-time greats for that price worth celebrating? Category:Blog posts Category:Ohga Shrugs Category:Video Games